


Longing

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for snape100's “Blast from the Past” challenge in 2006.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for snape100's “Blast from the Past” challenge in 2006.

Lupin sat at the back of the potions classroom, blank parchment in front of him. He was supposed to be taking notes but instead all he could do was stare at the black-haired boy in front of him. Sirius was wrong; Snape’s hair wasn’t _that_ greasy and his profile was distinguished, not ugly.

Before he knew it he was scribbling a note to the Slytherin and trying to think of a way of getting it to Snape without anyone seeing.

But then Snape slipped something into Sirius’ cauldron, which promptly filled the room with smoke.

And the moment was lost.


End file.
